


Between a Wall and a Hard Place

by Onyx_Of_Octavia



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: Feels, M/M, Smut, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-22 20:32:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13771986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onyx_Of_Octavia/pseuds/Onyx_Of_Octavia
Summary: Newt and Thomas against a wall, plus feels





	Between a Wall and a Hard Place

Newt slammed Thomas against the wall, “Don’t lie to me!” The sharp, bitter edge to his words left no room for argument. Thomas peered into Newt’s eyes where he found a vast ocean of changing emotions.

“Guys, could you give us a minute?” Thomas kept his voice even, never breaking eye contact with Newt. Moments later Newt and Thomas were alone, still in the same position, neither having moved.

“Newt?” Thomas queried. The blond’s response was not one Thomas had expected, ever. Newt slammed his mouth into the Thomas’. The kiss was not sweet and full of care, like a first kiss should be, it was angry and hungry, full of unspoken need. Thomas gasped when Newt tightened his grip on the brunette’s shoulders. Newt took the opportunity to force his tongue into Thomas’ mouth, desperately mapping out each valley, peak, crevice, and bump. Thomas finally regained his senses after Newt bit down gently on his bottom lip, and pushed the blond away. Newt grumbled, still keeping Thomas pinned to the wall, and looked at the other teen.

“Newt, what the hell?” Thomas asked through gasping breaths.

“I’m sorry Tommy,” Newt pulled away a little more, but didn’t release Thomas. He rested his forehead in the crook of Thomas’ neck, his tight hold going slack as he seemed to compose himself. 

“Newt, something is wrong, you’re not normally like this, please talk to me, I want to help you,” Thomas pushed.

“It’s not just one thing, it’s everything Tommy,”

“What do you mean?”

Newt took a deep breath, breathing in Thomas’ rich musky scent. “I’m in love with you Tommy,” he admitted.

“What?” Thomas asked, a dumb-struck look gracing his face.

“Dammit Tommy! I fucking tell you I’m in love with you and all you can bloody say is, ‘What?’?” Newt snarled, the anger returning to his words.

“What do you expect me to say?” Thomas quipped, “You can’t just drop something like that and expect me to freak out even a tiny bit!”

“So I shall assume you don’t feel the same?” Newt asked through a hallow laugh, a laugh that struck Thomas to his core.

“I- I don’t know. Fuck, Newt! You’re my best friend, you always have been. But I haven’t really had much time to think about my love life recently, if you hadn’t noticed? Not that I don’t like you, but, fuck, this is not how this conversation should be going!” Thomas ranted.

“What the bloody hell does that mean? You’ve thought about this conversation before? Because if that’s the case you must have given some thought to what you feel about me,” Newt yelled, face twisted in confused rage. “So do you like me or not Tommy?”

“I- It’s-” Thomas started.

“Yes or no, Thomas,” Newt’s voice, barely above a whisper, was edged with harsh solemnity.

“Yes, dammit! Fucking yes, I god damn love you! I’m in-”

Whatever Thomas was going to say next was lost to the world because Newt reattached his lips to Thomas’. This kiss was just as hungry and rough as their last. Teeth clashed and tongues battled. Newt pressed his body flush against Thomas, grinding his crotch firmly into the shorter teen.

“Fuck Newt!” Thomas groaned, head falling back to dent the wall. The blond grinned and then moved to attack the exposed neck. Thomas was a whimpering mess as Newt bit down on the brunette’s pulse point, while sliding a hand under Thomas’ shirt to pinch one of the pert nipples.

“You have too many clothes on,” Newt growled in Thomas’ ear, then ripped the offending garment off the boy’s body. Thomas shivered as the cool air washed over him but the cold was quickly forgotten as Newt began kissing and biting an incredibly deliberate path down the bare chest.

“Newt!” Thomas mewled in pure erotic bliss when the blond took his right nipple in that sinfully perfect mouth. Newt smirked up at his captive, a deceptively innocent gleam shining in his brilliant brown eyes. One of Newt’s hands slid down, fingers ghosting over pale skin, halting just above the waist band of Thomas’ jeans. Thomas tried to thrust up, desperate to have the British teen touch every inch of him.

“Impatient little bugger aren’t you?” Newt chuckled, the low, husky sound going straight to Thomas’ groin. Thomas moaned and continued bucking his hips forward, craving more of Newt’s warm, electric touches.

“Tell me what you want Tommy,” the words were whispered into his ear and proceeded by a sharp nip to the lobe. Thomas surprised himself when he managed to squeak out, “T-touch… Me,” in the midst of all his incoherent noises.

“I am touching you Tommy. If you want something else you’ll have to be more specific,” Newt teased, fingers dancing over writhing and twitching muscles, but never going lower than the top of the teen’s pants.

“N- Newt, please,” Thomas whined.

“Please what?” Newt’s slender fingers toyed with the cool metal button on Thomas’ jeans. The blond wanted nothing more than to slide the button ever so slowly out of it’s hole and bite the zipper, pulling it down with his teeth, but his patience was wearing thin.

“Just fucking do something! Fucking anything!” Thomas screamed in frustration.

“As you wish,” was all that was said before Newt had pulled Thomas’ jeans and underwear down to the floor, ignoring the sounds of fabric tearing. The blond raised his head to press his lips against the brunette’s as his hand wrapped around the throbbing member. Thomas writhed against the wall, needing more contact but too lost in his own pleasure to do anything. This kiss was slower, more sensual as tongues slid over each other in languid motions. Everywhere Newt touched Thomas sparked with the sexual tension that was thick in the air. His skin burned, blood boiled, and all Thomas could think was that he needed more.

“Off,” Thomas whined, tugging on Newt’s shirt. Newt hesitated for the briefest of seconds, but complied. His coat and then lifting his shirt over his head, causing Thomas to whimper at the loss friction to his cock. Thomas’ eyes traced over Newt’s body freezing on the right arm.

“Newt?” the brunette asked, concern replacing the sexual tension in the air.

“I guess I can’t hide this anymore,” Newt sighed, looking down at his forearm where dark green veins were jutting out.

“How long?”

“I don’t actually know,”

“This’s why you snapped at me, isn’t it?”

Newt lowered his head in silent affirmation.

“It’ll be okay, we’ll get you the cure, it’ll be okay,” Thomas said, more to himself than to Newt. The words did not have the desired affect, instead of calming the blond teen, they only brought his anger back to the forefront of his mind.

“There is no fucking cure Tommy! You can’t fucking save me and you know it, so just let me enjoy this while I still can, please,” Newt pleaded as he moved to kiss Thomas once more. Thomas didn’t fight it, a small part of him knew that Newt was right, but the larger part of him was too distracted with the gorgeous blond tongue fucking his mouth to say anything. 

Newt moved away from Thomas’ mouth, pressing desperate, feral open mouthed kisses along his jaw. Newt’s hands left Thomas’ body to undo his own pants, toeing off his shoes, the blond kicked his pants and underwear off to the side. Seconds later Newt had Thomas pinned to the wall with his whole body, hungrily rubbing their cocks together.

“Suck,” Newt commanded, fingers pressed against chapped, bruised lips. Thomas was more than happy to comply, taking the three slender digits deep in his mouth. Newt moaned in appreciation as Thomas’ naturally skilled tongue slid over each finger, sensually coating them all. 

“Shit Tommy, I could get off with just you sucking on my fingers,” Newt breathed against the shorter teen’s collar bone, affectionately biting down, “But now is not the time for that,” and with that he pulled his fingers out of Thomas’ mouth, the brunette’s tongue chasing after the pale flesh. Newt chuckled and slipped his slick fingers down to tease Thomas’ tight, puckered hole. Thomas groaned, pushing down in an attempt to get Newt’s fingers inside him.

Not able to wait any longer, Newt pushed his index finger in as deep as he could, eliciting a throaty moan from his lover. It wasn’t long before Newt had three fingers knuckle deep in Thomas’ tight, perky ass, searching for that glorious bundle of nerves that would send Thomas reeling in waves of pleasure. He knew he found it when Thomas screamed, “Fucking shit!” and threw his head back to deepen the dent already formed in the wall.

“Newt, please, I- I want, no, I need you in me now,” Thomas whined. Newt didn’t need to be told twice, pulling his fingers out he spit into his palm and did his best to slick his member so it wouldn’t hurt as much. He lifted Thomas legs to wrap them around his waist, lining himself up in the process.

“Ready Tommy?”

“Fuck yes,” Thomas gasped.

Newt gave a short nod and pierced Thomas’ twitching hole. The brunette whimpered in pain, not used to being stretched so much. Newt slowly pressed forward, sucking on Thomas’ shoulder as he did so. Once he was fully seated inside the brunette he had to hold on to his last bit of patience with everything he had, he didn’t want to hurt Thomas, no matter how much he wanted pound relentlessly into the constricting heat. It didn’t too long for Thomas to become adjusted to Newt being inside him, and soon he was pushing down, trying to get some friction.

Newt got the message, grabbing Thomas’ hips he pulled out until only the tip was left inside the brunette, then snapped forward with as much force as he could muster, striking Thomas’ prostate dead on. Thomas cried out, unparalleled bliss filling his eyes. Newt lost himself in the noises coming from his lover as Thomas was fucked beyond a reasonable thought. The blond worshiped Thomas’ neck and chest with kisses and love bites, making sure each mark would be there the following day. 

“N-Newt! Fuck! I- I’m so cl- close!” Thomas managed to say as Newt increased his brutal speed. Newt reached between them, one hand still holding Thomas up, the other gripping the brunette’s neglected member, stroking it roughly in time with his thrusts.

“I’m go- gonna-” was all Thomas squeaked out before clenching down on Newt’s cock and shooting his load over both their chests. Newt managed a few more thrusts before he came, biting down, hard, on Thomas’ neck as he filled the other teen. Newt’s legs soon gave out, and the two fell to the floor, Thomas still wrapped around Newt.

“Holy… Fuck…” Thomas breathed, “We should have done that a long time ago,”

“Yeah,” Newt gasped out, still regaining himself after their vigorous activities, “I love you Tommy,”

“I love you too Newt, I will find a way to save you,” 

* * *

Newt turned slowly, any sliver of cognition lost as the Flare took it’s final hold on the blond. The two teens fought, Thomas to keep Newt alive just long enough for Brenda to get to them with the serum, Newt because he no longer knew any better. Thomas threw the gun away when Newt tried to shoot himself, not expecting the blond to pull a knife out. Newt charged at Thomas, slashing at his abdomen. Thomas stood there when Newt tackled him, awaiting the certain death from the knife’s blade. It never came. But the warm feeling of blood spreading from an open wound did.

“Newt?” Thomas asked, “Newt?” this time more forceful. He released the blond. Newt crumpled to the ground, knife sitting in his heart. He lay there unmoving, not breathing. Thomas knew Newt wouldn’t respond, but that didn’t stop him from screaming the blond’s name at the top of his lungs.

“DAMMIT!” Thomas slammed his fist into the cold, hard pavement, not registering the crack of breaking bones, too lost in his own emotional pain. “I love you! I barely got the chance to tell you! To show you! Please come back to me!”

Everything was disintegrating around him. His soul was broken. Reaching for the discarded gun, Thomas stood and made his way back into WCKD headquarters. He confronted Ava Paige, asking if he could have saved Newt. He saw Janson sneaking up on them, gun raised. Only thinking of being able to see Newt again, Thomas pushed Ava out of the way, taking the bullet that was meant for her.

* * *

When he woke up, he was in a breezy, flower covered field. In the distance, the sound of people laughing and singing. Unsure of where he was or how he got there, Thomas stood and took in his surroundings. The field he woke up in was just on the edge of a small village. The village was filled with mismatched huts of varying sizes, all scattered along a white sand beach.

“Hey! We got a new one!” a young boy cried out from somewhere to the left of Thomas, “Thomas?” the boy asked as he approached the brunette.

“Chuck? What are you doing here? Where is here even?” Thomas questioned.

“Well… Umm, what’s the last thing you remember Thomas?” Chuck asked, avoiding the questions directed at him.

Thomas’ brow furrowed in thought, raking his brain for the answer. Finally he shook his in defeat, nothing was coming to him.

“Alright, well, just come with me,” Chuck said. He grabbed Thomas’ wrist and towed the older teen behind through the village.

“Chuck where are you taking me?” 

Chuck didn’t reply, he just continued to pull Thomas to an unknown location. They stopped on the farthest edge of the village, in front of a small, lone shack.

“Go,” was all Chuck said before leaving Thomas alone, standing awkwardly in front of someone’s house. Trepidation curled it’s cool tendrils around Thomas’ heart. He didn’t know why he was so nervous about going and knocking on the door, but he was. His apprehension grew as he stepped up to dark, frail looking door. With a final breath to settle himself Thomas knocked lightly on the door. He could hear who ever lived there, stumble a bit before the door slowly opened.

“Chuck I told y-” That unmistakable British accent that Thomas loved so much floated through the air like a violin playing in a minor key, so beautiful and so sad at the same time.

“Newt?” Thomas asked, not believing his eyes.

“Tommy? What the bloody hell are you doing here?” Newt snapped, seeming annoyed that Thomas was standing at his doorstep.

“I don’t know, I don’t even know where here is,” Thomas admitted quietly.

“Tommy? Come on, get your arse inside, we have a lot to talk about,” Newt sighed. Once inside Newt gestured for Thomas to join him on the bed. “Tommy, how did you get here?”

“I don’t know, I woke up in a field and Chuck brought me here,”

“Tommy, where do you think you are?” Newt asked, carefully wording his question.

“In a dream, that’s the only explanation as to why both you and Chuck are here,” Thomas said.

“This isn’t a dream Tommy. This is paradise, or something like that, if you’re here that means you’re dead,”

“Dead?”

Newt nodded in resignation, “How did you die Tommy? Why did you die?”

“Janson,” Thomas began, memories rushing back, “He was going to shoot Ava Paige, all I could think about was how much I wanted to see you again. I knew the only way that was going to happen was if I joined you in death, I didn’t actually expect it to work out like this. I just wanted the pain of losing you to go away, so I took the bullet,”

“Tommy, you’re a bloody idiot,” Newt said bluntly, “But you’re my idiot,” he ended with a grin, leaning in to press a gentle kiss to Thomas’ lips.


End file.
